Eye for an Eye
"Eye for an Eye" is the forty-first episode of the Nickelodeon series Danny Phantom and the first episode of season 3. Vlad's rivalry with Danny escalates to the point where Vlad decides to run for mayor of Amity Park. Episode Recap In this episode Vlad's well-polished manor is dismantled when the Guys in White break in, suspecting him of holding ghost contraband, courtesy of Danny, who watches the news of Vlad's broken down manor (via computer) later on, much to both Danny and Tucker's amusement and Sam's concern. Vlad, however, gets his revenge when the Guys in White enter Danny's room for the same reasons as Vlad until Sam tells them off, claiming they can't search without a warrant. Meanwhile, Vlad is staying in a hotel in Amity Park, taking a shower while watching the news of himself and the upcoming mayoral election. He receives a rude awakening when news helicopters surround him during his shower, caused by Danny, who has turned the walls invisible. Vlad in turn pulls the same prank by sending his vulture ghosts to make the walls see-through when Danny is in the boy's locker room, so that the whole cafeteria spots him in the shower. He later ups the ante by getting the Guys in White to destroy the Nasty Burger (Vlad claiming of more Ecto-Bestos inside) to which he is now the current owner of, having bought it off of its original owners. Danny angrily chats with Vlad long enough for him to get the idea to run for mayor after the destruction of the fast food joint to up the challenge between the two. Danny catches this news from his father, who is eager to vote for Vlad as mayor, so he desperately heads down to City Hall where Vlad had just given a speech. There, the two battle, Danny stating Vlad's gotten weaker until he realizes at the last minute that it was merely a decoy held long enough until multiple Vlad duplicates overshadow the voters to vote only for him, making him win in a landslide. With his powers he orders school uniforms, no technology, curfews at 4 o'clock, mandatory roll call before and after class, heightened security and even a new Nasty Burger under the name McMasters' (now designed to ban teenagers), and most importantly, Vlad makes a claim to the public that Danny Phantom's presence will lure more ghosts into their towns. To prove this, he had the Guys in White catch ghosts who were rolling dice or robbing stores, which Danny suspected were just staged. Adding insult to injury, surveillance cameras everywhere in the city watch Danny's every move should he try and transform, much to his frustration. In lack of any Danny Phantom, Vlad does a tremendous job cleaning up any ghosts that haunt Amity Park. Frustrated, Danny transforms after Tucker takes out a surveillance camera near the new Nasty Burger and phases his way to Vlad's office to apologize for his behavior. However Vlad doesn't accept it, criticizes him that he had this coming, then sends the Guys in White to try and destroy him. Danny escapes then later recruits his fellow peers on Sam's idea to stage a protest for the return of the old Nasty Burger, one that catches Vlad's attention as he comes up to them in person. There, with cameramen nearby (as well as Danny's parents), Danny turns ghost then comes back to rat out that Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasimus are one and the same. However Vlad Plasmius comes out of nowhere in the same area with Vlad Masters. There both he and Danny fight until Vlad Masters aims a Fenton Gun (taken from Jack) at Plasmius. Danny sees Plasmius is merely a duplicate of him used to make Vlad Masters look good in the eyes of the people by killing his duplicate self. Danny however possesses the duplicate and flies him towards his limo where Vlad shoots, destroying both the duplicate and the limo. Underneath the wreckage, Danny (now human) stages his own plan by making Vlad look bad for hurting an innocent child, which angered his many supporters. As a result, Vlad, to save face, announces to the public later he will be returning everything he did back to normal, including rebuilding the Nasty Burger and allowing teenagers back inside. The children and voters are both equally happy about these changes and things go back to normal. Danny declares, however, that his battle with Vlad is far from over, saying that "whenever there's a draw, there's bound to be a rematch." Crew *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom; Walla **Grey DeLisle as Sam Mason; Walla **Ricky Collins as Tucker Foley; Walla **Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton **Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton **Dee Bradley Baker as Operative K; TV Anchorman **Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter; Operative O; Bouncer **June Angela as Shelley Makamoto; Walla **Martin Mull as Vlad Masters/Plasmius Series continuity *At the beginning of the episode, Vlad looks around and remarks that his new mansion is finally rebuilt, as it was destroyed in an explosion in "The Million Dollar Ghost." Trivia *Allusions: ''See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' *Mayor Montez's first name is revealed to be Ernesto. *This is the first and only appearance of Vlad Plasmius' Ghost Tornado. *This is the last episode to have Steve Marmel's name in the credits. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Real world